


Sure Love

by Bayyvon



Series: Conversation Hearts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Feminization, Heavy Petting, M/M, Self-Feminization, Teacher-Student Relationship, Willing Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: Takashi is quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is written to be 18 in this particular verse please don't get your garters in a garble.  
> The Conversation Hearts verse will not be linear, it will simply be glimpses in time of Keith and Shiro's relationship in this setting.

Takashi is quiet. Always so quiet when they're like this. Watches Keith as he shuffles his feet with their painted nails back and forth across the plush carpeting. His lower lip is being assaulted by his top front teeth, hands anxiously smoothing and resmoothing and playing with the soft skirt draped across his thighs. He stares at the glitter that shines in a multitude of directions every time he wiggles his toes, dares peer through his lashes at Mr. S, sitting with brows raised and arms open. Waiting for Keith to initiate that he was ready.

 

When he doesn't, just keeps blankly switching his gaze from feet to face, Shiro speaks up.

 

"Keith? Are you alright?"

 

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm... 'M fine," He mumbles, cheeks hot beneath hair and hotter still under concerned gaze.

 

"Do you want to stop?"

 

  
_Stop?_ They hadn't even started, maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he should go back to the bathroom and put on his normal clothes-- _boy_ _clothes_ and just go home. This was bad, very bad he should never have--

 

"Keith!" Mr. S had sometime situated himself in front of Keith, and was softly brushing his hair away from his face with one hand, the other sitting atop his bare kneecap. "Talk to me."

 

But he can't, too focused on the tingle the bare minimum touches send skittering up his spine. Opts instead to fumble his way into Shiro's lap, pressing soft kisses to his neck, leaving trails of baby pink lipstick behind him as he goes.

 

"Damn," Mr. Shirogane, always so proper and pure, coming undone beneath the fingers lips teeth body of a student. Not just any student, though  "Keith, Keith, Keith-" Tightens bruise grip on Keith's too sharp hips, hard pressing and insistent through his slacks against the boy's inner thigh. Keith ruts softly against Takashi, delicate friction too much and not enough all at once and "Fuck," Keith might explode the way Mr. S says his name like something beautiful, gospel prayer curse even. Light stubble grazes the apples of Keith's cheeks when he comes back up for a kiss, so feather light it feels dirty. The boy whines softly, and Shiro all but breaks him trying to hold him closer. 

 

"Sh-Shiro," Keith whimpers when his teacher palms him through the white lace bralette.

 

"Hmm?" Mr. S hums, thumb weaving zigzags across Keith's hard nipple.

 

"Am..." Keith is damn near breathless, about to burst but he has to ask before he gets lost in Shiro's scent eyes touch love- Jesus if Takashi didn't stop kneading his ass- "Am I.. pretty, Shiro?"

 

"Babygirl," The sound comes out like liquid honey, more purr than syllable and it sends the boy's head reeling. "You are so damn beautiful. The most beautiful little girl I've ever met."

 

Keith feels lightheaded, vision swimming and he realizes suddenly that he's crying.

 

And Takashi doesn't say a word, just accepts the teen hurrying his face into his neck as his body trembles with his sobs.

 

"Thank you,"

 

"Sure, love."


End file.
